The Real World
by prettykurama
Summary: "I wanted her back so badly, even more so after I was so close to having her as mine once again. The longer I was living with her, the more I realized just how much I had missed her." I wrote this after seeing the episode 'Bash'. ONE-SHOT!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

**A/N: So, quick shout out to everyone reading my fanfics and reviewing, adding them to their favorites, and also following! You guys are awesome! Ok,I wrote this after I watched the Bash episode. This one took me a while cause I wasn't sure if I liked it that much or not. But, here it is. Once again I tried to catch the errors, so if there are any...I'm sorry. This takes place before Mercedes sings to Sam, But after Kurt gets hurt. Ok, Please enjoy! **

Play by the rules. That's what she told me. I wasn't sure what that meant, but my best guess was that it meant to do as she said.

It was hard being around her again, especially in the living arrangements we had. It was hard not to try anything. I wanted her back so badly, even more so after I was so close to having her as mine once again. The longer I was living with her, the more I realized just how much I had missed her.

I was glad Blaine was there with me, cause if he wasn't there to stop me, I may not have been doing so well at playing by her rules. Blaine kept me in line, but the big problem was...Blaine wasn't there a lot of the time. He spent a lot of time over at the hospital with Kurt. Ever since Kurt had gotten put in the hospital, Blaine couldn't be away from him, not after what happened...

Everyone was a little shook up after what happened to Kurt, but he and Blaine had been effected the most...

The door to my bedroom opened just a crack.

"Sam...?"

Her soft voice filled my room and I could tell by the tone of it that she was upset.

"Yeah?" I sat up, running a hand through my already messy hair.

She didn't answer, she just walked farther into my room leaving the door open behind her. She slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I can't sleep."

I stayed silent, not really sure what to say or do. I had to be careful with her. If I did the wrong thing she'd push me away and not talk to me. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to look at me. The small light from the hall lighted up my room just enough so I could see the tears rolling down her face.

She reached up and wiped her face, sending me a sad smile in the process.

I wasn't sure if the smile was supposed to be for me or her. "Mercedes..."

She looked away, wiping her face once more. As she stood up to what I thought was to leave, I laid back down, not knowing how I messed it up.

The weight on the bed shifted and I looked over to see her crawling onto the other side of the bed. I slid over making more room for her.

She laid down on her side, facing me. She didn't do anything. She just laid there, staring deep into my eyes.

I turned on my side, placing one arm underneath my head to make my position more comfortable.

"You think he's gonna be ok?" she asked, grabbing the covers and sliding underneath them.

"I do, after all...he is awake. And the doctors said everything was healing perfectly." I reached my free hand up, caressing her cheek, clearing the stray tears that were sliding down her face.

"I know physically he's going to be ok, I meant emotionally. With everything that happened back in high school and now this...it's a lot. I just worry about him. He's been through so much already, he didn't-"

"Shh, Mercedes, Kurt's fine. He's going to be fine." I cut her off knowing that she was about to go off and think the worst of the situation. I rubbed the pad of my thumb across her skin, "Blaine's with him, we know he wont let anything happen to him. If anyone can help him through this, it's Blaine. Kurt's going to be ok," I told her, moving my hand from her face down to her hips.

She grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled herself against my body, tucking her head under my chin. The scarf wrapped around her head was frayed from use and the stray pieces were tickling me, but I didn't care, I was finally holding her.

"I just wanna help him and I don't know how," she said, gripping my shirt tighter.

"We're helping him by being his friend. All we can do is help in the best way each of us knows how. Personally, I think Blaine is the best person for him to be with at the moment," I told her, wrapping my arm securely around her waist, holding her closer to me.

She buried her face into my chest and took a few deep breaths, releasing each one with a long sigh.

A few moments passed as we laid there holding each other and by her steady breathing I guessed that she fell asleep.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her, rubbing a slow up and down motion against her back with my finger tips.

"Don't think this means anything, Sam," she said, breaking the silence, letting me know she's not sleeping.

"So, cuddling with me qualifies as playing by the rules?" I asked.

I felt her smile against my chest and she gave me a playful punch to my stomach. "Go to sleep, Sam," she answered.

"I'll take that as a yes. Which is good to know for future reference just in case I ever feel like cuddling or something," I chuckled.

She didn't answer, she just laid there with her fingers gently gliding across the front of my shirt. I wasn't sure if she intentionally wrapped her arm around me or not, but I wasn't going to ask, cause then she might have moved.

I moved my head back to place a soft kiss to her forehead, "Goodnight, Mercedes," I whispered, snuggling back into her.

Her fingers eventually stopped moving and her hand laid loosely across my body. The slight snore coming from her told me that she was finally asleep.

Listening to the sound of her breathing and the feel of her in my arms again, I let myself fall into a blissful sleep, hoping that it wasn't going to get awkward between us tomorrow.

...It didn't...

**A/N: So, what I mean by "Playing by the rules" was during the scene when Mercedes is telling Sam they can't be a couple, she says "The real world has rules".. those are the rules I was talking about. Sorry if that confused anyone. Thanks for reading! It would be amazing if you guys told me what you thought.**


End file.
